Fairy Tail OC Review
by Cheesecakex
Summary: Just as the name says
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone and welcoome to my FT OC Reviews! I personally love FT, and have actually made one myself.

So here's the template for FT!

GENERAL

Name

Nickname

Age

Gender

DESIGN

Hair

Hair Color

Skin

Clothing

Extra

Guild Mark Location

CHARACTER

Personality

Dislikes

Likes

Relatives/Friends

Good/Bad Habits

Backstory

GUILD

Rank

Guild They Are in

Guild Mark Location

Team Name (If they have one)

BATTLE

Magic (if custom, please explain it)

Strengths

Weaknesses

If slayer, which one?

And everyone needs a good quote, so throw one in there if you want!

I'll review your OC'S!

If you want me to make a SU OC Reviewer, tell me and I will do so!


	2. Chapter 2

AND WELCOME BACK! HERE IS AN OC BY... Girl Poseidon!

(Btw, Shiranai Atsune, yes, you can PM me the OC)

GENERAL

Name Tamara Sona

(nice name)

Nickname Mara

Age 13

(good start, I usually see a lot of 20 year olds)

Gender female

DESIGN

Hair 2 buns at the top of her head

Hair Color Chesnut brown

Skin olive

Clothing blue floral t-shirt, denim shorts, knee high blue camouflage socks and green and white shoes

(I think you can be a bit more creative with the clothing)

Extra a black choker with a sun on it

Guild Mark Location wrist

CHARACTER

Personality Loyal, understanding, childish, confident, impatient, positive, random and not as sane as the average person

(Hey! This is exactly what I'm like!)

Dislikes JELLYFISH, small spaces and spiders

Likes GIRAFFES, HIPPOS , family , beach and friends

(The first two are kinda weird)

Relatives/Friends Andusk( dragon ) herself

Good/Bad Habits thinks she has forgotten things when they are on her or she is carrying them she is literally dory

(I do that so many times. To quote me the other day: "Hold on, I'll call you back. I think i lost my phone")

Backstory she was raised by a dragon Andusk who taught her magic then disappeared she has been wondering around since then doing stuff

(I think you need to go into more detail about that. Doing what stuff? Why did the dragon disappear?)

GUILD

Rank Mage

Guild They Are in fairy tale

Guild Mark Location wrist

Team Name (If they have one)

BATTLE

Magic (if custom, please explain it) light

Strengths light

Weaknesses darkness

If slayer, which one? Light

(You should probably change the element. You should make it something tangible, like water or fire. How can you eat light?)

And everyone needs a good quote, so throw one in there if you want!  
Jealous?

All in all, it's okay but needs work.

I'll give it a 7/10

Till next time,

Cheese ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Hey! Today I am doing an OC by AnimeGirl4891!

Name: Rebecca Honey

(Nice name)

Nickname: Becky

Age: 16

Gender: Female

Hair: Short

Hair Color: Brown

Skin: Caucasian

Clothes: Short-sleeved shirts, skirts, pants, sweaters and sneakers

(Try to be creative with the clothing. For example, my OC is dressed in a hood and cape and wears a mask that looks like a tiger. Keep it simple, but keep it creative, too)

Guild Mark Location: back of the right hand (purple color mark)

Personality: Kind, sweet, cute, friendly, brave, short tempered and a crybaby

(Some of those things contrast with the others.)

Dislikes: Spicy foods, mean/bad people, bugs, friends getting hurt, alcohol

Likes: Animals, princely and tough but sweet guys, fun and sweets, anything cute

Relatives/Friends: Everyone in the Fairy Tail Guild

Backstory: It's Rebecca's life-long dream to be in Fairy Tail. So she left home. (Sorry for the lame backstory)

(Yeah, it's a pretty lame one. POINTERS FOR BACKSTORY:

Flesh it out

Think, think, and think some more. You can't just rush into making OC'S.)

Guild Rank: D

Guild they are in: Fairy Tail

Team Name: Team Natsu

(UGHHH OH MY GOSH. Please, please, pleeease don't put your OC in Team Natsu! It is lazy and unoriginal)

Magic: Rose Magic

(?)

Strengths: Water

Weaknesses: Fire

Slayer: None

Quote: "Fairy Tail is my home! And I won't let you tarnish the Guild's name!"

All in all, it needs work. A LOT of work.

I'll give it a 5/10

Till next time,

Cheese ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Hey hey hey! Today I'm doing an OC by Anonymus3!

Heere we go!

Also, Anonymus, your original post DID go through, but everyone, remember that this really has no schedule and I really only post when I have time/when I feel like it. Just keep that in mind

GENERAL

Name: Arusa Justine

Nickname: Aru, Aru-chan

(Nice Japenese-sounding name)

Age: 17

Gender: Female

DESIGN

Hair: really long (It goes all over her back so she mostly keeps it in varying hairstyles, her preferred one being a simple ponytail.)

Hair Color: light green

(Nice)

Skin: slightly tanned

Clothing: A red shirt that does not cover the middle, dark blue hotpants and black boots that go to the knees

Extra:

Guildmark location: Back of her right hand (light green color)

CHARACTER

Personality: Arusa is a kind and playful young girl, with a strong sense of justice. When she sees something that is not right in her point of view, like friends getting hurt, people getting excluded or unjust punishments, she will not be held back by any kind of force. Still...for her friends she would take any risk any minute. She has also a very chaotic and clumsy part to her, which includes her forgetting where she put her purse, tripping over the biggest things and scaring guildmates and bystanders along the way and even sleeping through a fire alert, which fortunately went off falsely. She has a real knack for breaking the rules that annoy her and speaking her mind, which grants her popularity with some of her guildmates, while putting her at odds with others. She is also really creative and enjoys singing her own songs and playing musical instruments, especially her guitar, in the guild on certain occasions. Another trait to her personality is that she is very modest and easily embarassed. When praised she usually blushes bright red and sometimes flees the scene, believing her actions not to be special. When it comes to guys and Romance however, she is a really down-to-earth kind of girl, believing a romantic bond with someone to be something meaningful and equal on both ends. Something you can not reach with being overly close or, god forbid, clingy...

(She kinda sound's like a female Natsu)

Dislikes: People being excluded, People being treated unfairly, Friends being hurt or excluded, punishments which serve no reason in her POV, creepy stalkerish fangirls (She is not on good terms with Juvia), insensitivity (She still can not forgive Lucy for many of her deeds.)

Likes: her guild, her cousin, her two best friends, Lacrimagames, singing, playing musical instruments, reading (especially Boys Love and Guily Pleasure), hanging out, choccolate buns, lemonade

(...This... is... great so far!)

Relatives/Friends: Freed Justine (cousin), Amelia Justine (aunt), twin sisters Grace and Harmony (best friends), Natsu Dragneel (friend), Wendy Marvell (friend), Gajeel Redfox (friend), Gray Fullbuster (friend), Evergreen (friend), Bixlow (friend), Mirajane Strauß (friend), Lissana Strauß (friend), Rufus Lore (friend), Rogue Cheney (friend), Sting Eucliffe (friend), Yukino Aguria (friend), Orga Nanagaer (friend), Laxus Dreyar (friend...or something like it, since it's sometimes confusing to her when she is with him), Loke (former friend and now distant friend)

(I like how you made Freed your cousin. Very nice)

Good/Bad Habits: stubborn about her ways, chaotic and clumsy nature (trips over her own two feet ever so often), protective, a hardcore Yaoi Addict (She pairs up her male guildmates and random guys on the street, started writing doujinshis for the Fairy Tail fanstore and even wages Shipping Wars at the bar with Mirajane.)

(Sooo... she's basically my friend.)

Backstory: She grew up alongside her cousin Freed in the village of the Justine clan. As she was 6, she got separated from her beloved cousin, due to a childhunt in the clanvillage due to a certain someone's betrayal. Freed got dragged away after hiding her from the cultists. Since the Justine Clan was a family of Mages, the assault was eventually fought off, but it came at a price: Many children were gone, as were Arusas parents, who were the leaders of the Justine Clan. After despairing about it for many months and suffering abuse from her bitter aunt Amelia, who blamed her for Freed getting dragged away, she left home at the age of 11, in search for her cousin. At first she ended up at a guild of mercenaries who took surprisingly good care of her, until they were arrested mere days before her twelvth birthday and Arusa was forced to watch, which developed her strong sense of justice. She asked herself why such nice people had to be sent to prison. Eventually she ended up at Fairy Tail, where she was taken in due to her magic skills. Later on she found out about her cousins whereabouts...so close but so far away. They had winded up at the same guild after Freeds escape from the cultists boats, but since Freed had taken a liking to the strength-obsessed Laxus, she was reluctant to show herself before him, since she did not deem herself that strong and wanted to be someone that could impress Freed as much as Laxus if not even more. This did not change until the one fateful Fantasia and Laxus banishment, which she, surprising many people, openly oppsed, but it was also the moment the two rekindled their relationship, which has been more of a big brother and his little sister than cousins.

(One of the best I've seen so far)

GUILD

Rank: Mage

Guild They Are in: Fairy Tail

Guild Mark Location: the Back of her right hand (light green color)

Team Name: Team Iron Maiden (consisting of her and her best friends Grace and Harmony)

BATTLE

Magic: Dark Écriture

(Just sayin', script magic really confuses me xD)  
Strengths: She knows many more attack spells than Freed does, her favourite being an explosion spell and a torret spell that she uses in Unison Raids. She also has a high adaptability to certain situations and is somewhat skilled at martial arts.

Weaknesses: Due to her chaotic nature there is a higher chance that she makes a mistake while writing her runes. She also can't use the full potential of her magic, since she hasn't mastered some of the spells, like Dark Écriture: Darkness. She was forbidden by Freed himself to use that one.

Slayer: -

Quote: "Forgiveness is a gift that should be handed out generously, not something you should have to earn. If you go by those criteria, how is anyone ever supposed to feel loved and cared for?"

(PREACH, GURL!)

All in all, a really good OC

I would give it 10/10, but I'm kinda confused. So she's like a FT shipper... in FT?

9/10

Till next time,

Cheese ;)


	5. Hello

Everyone, I have news. I am deleting my account.

By "deleting," I mean not uploading anymore, forever. I haven't been able to keep up with it as it is, and, frankly, it's been kinda stressful.

Bye, everyone.


End file.
